The White Clown In Your Dreams
by Eren-kun
Summary: The White Clown visits in every children's dreams. He always makes children laugh and smile. But as children grow old they forget about the clown and that makes him sad. Now, when he met Lenalee and her friends. Everything changes.
1. Prolouge

_Once upon a time there was a white clown who haunted everyone's dreams. He always makes people laugh and smile. When he bids farewells to little boys and girls he always gave them candy and an ending performance and he always says "Don't forget about me and the wonderful times we spent together and if you ever want to see me again say White Clown, White Clown, White Clown let me see you again, I want you to play and laugh with me, Oh, White Clown, Oh White Clown Please hear my plead for I'm waiting." They say if you caught this clown, you may have one wish. Any wish for your heart desires. Either if it's good or bad._

_Children always say "White Clown, White Clown, White Clown, why are you so lonely? Why do you make us happy but inside you are sad? Why are you smiling even you wanted to cry? White Clown, White Clown, White Clown, answer us please…" The clown just smiles at them and said "I'm a clown it is my duty and life to make people smile" the children wants to help the clown but they don't know how. "White Clown, White Clown, White Clown, will you be by our side forever?" The clown smiles and said "I'm always on your smiles, little ones"_

_When the children wake up, they always remember the White Clown hopping happily and waving at them._

_"White Clown, we will never forget…"_

_"White Clown, White Clown, White Clown let us see you again, We want you to play and laugh with us, Oh, White Clown, Oh White Clown Please hear us plead for we are waiting" The children said and smiled._

_But when children grow old they forgotten all about the White Clown and that made the White Clown very sad. "White Clown, White Clown, White Clown I missed their laughter and smiles. Oh White Clown, Oh White Clown, Oh White Clown, Can I find any children that never forget our laughter and smiles?" The Clown's smile never faded away but tears are leaking in his eyes. "I'll be waiting for an eternity for I'm the White Clown in children' dreams"_

_"I'll wait…"_

_The White Clown faded but his smile remained.

* * *

_

"Brother, I want to be at the White Clown's side I want to make him happy" A little girl at the age of 7 looks at her brother.

"My dearest Lenalee… The clown is always by your side, smiling." Her brother said.

"You know what to say if you want the clown in your dreams." Her brother smiled.

The little girl nodded. "White Clown, White Clown, White Clown let me see you, I want you to play and laugh with me, Oh, White Clown, Oh White Clown Please hear my plead for I'm waiting.**"**

The little girl closed her eyes and sleeps.

* * *

_"I hear you plead and I'm pleased. I'm the White Clown at your service"

* * *

_

Heren: YEY! My first fanfic!~

Eren: Not bad…

Heren: YEY! Eren-kun said it's not bad!~

Eren: Why are you shouting?

Heren: I don't know!

Eren: The grammar is still needs to improve

Heren: Yes, I know! So guys what do you think?


	2. The Clown visits

"_I hear your plead and I'm pleased. I'm the White Clown at your service"

* * *

_

_Lenalee looks at the clown who is wearing a silver mask and a gleeful smile on his face. "Are you the White Clown?" she asks. The clown nodded and jumps in front of Lenalee. "What can I do for thee, Young Lady?" Lenalee looks at the clown and gives him a smile and she spread her arms. "I want to play with you!~" she said. "I want to make your wish come true! I will be that child that will never forget the laughter and smiles you give!" She said as she closes her eyes and smiles. The clown is standing still, surprised for what the little girl said, suddenly tears are leaking to the clown's eyes. Lenalee opens her eyes and see the clown in front of her, crying. "What's wrong, White Clown?" she asked. The clown kneeled and said. "What is your name Young Lady?" Lenalee smiled and gave the clown a warm smile. "Lenalee Lee" she said. "I'm pleased to meet you, Lenalee" he said and put a hand in the girl's face. Lenalee put her little hands on the clown's arm. "You're cold…" she said. The clown removed his hands and put one finger on Lenalee's forehead. "You caught me…" he said. "What do you mean, White Clown?" Lenalee asked._

"_What do you wish, Lenalee?" the clown said._

"_Wish?" _

"_Yes, your wish… You caught me, so, I grant you one wish"_

_The girl closed her eyes, thinking and said. "I wish that you are real, not just in my dreams, but real in my world" The clown was crying again and stands up. "So it shall be done" Lenalee remained her eyes closed and asked. "What do you look like when you're in my world, White Clown?" but it was quiet, the clown didn't answer her. When she opened her eyes a jester box pops open making her fall back but it didn't hurt when she looks at the floor it was full of white pillows when she looks around she sees a beautiful scenery where butterflies of many kinds flies, flowers were blooming and the skies were blue. "Beautiful" that's the only word escaped in her mouth. When she looks at the jester box she sees the doll that looks like the White Clown. Then it moved, the doll looks at Lenalee and bowed, Lenalee was laughing how the doll moves. It walks away and signaled Lenalee to follow. "Where are you taking me White Clown?" she smiled and asked. The doll dances and lifts its arms and put it unto its mouth. "You're not telling me?" It nodded and jumped. "You're weird, White Clown" and it nodded again just like saying thank you. As they walk, the flowers were blooming every time Lenalee steps. Then she sees balloons in every color everywhere but the only thing that catches her eyes is a white balloon. The doll catches the white balloon and gave it to Lenalee. "Thank you" she said. As they continue to walk they arrived into a huge tent. It was pure white. Lenalee enters but stopped by the doll. It waved his left hand, and out of nowhere a cotton candy appeared in the doll's hand it gave it to Lenalee and enters the tent. Lenalee looked inside it was dark she can't see anything. Then a spot light was lit and she saw the White Clown wearing a top hat and a ringmaster's costume again it was pure white._

"_Welcome, Lenalee~ I'm glad that you are here, please take a sit" _

_Lenalee sat and looked at the clown. The White Clown disappeared again. Then the lights were focused on the doll. A ball drops out of nowhere and squash the little doll making Lenalee laugh. Then the doll moved the ball and surprisingly jumped on the ball and balanced, Lenalee clapped her hands. Pieces of tiny balls fall out of nowhere and the doll juggled. "Amazing!" she said. When the doll is finished, juggling. It went to Lenalee and bowed to her again. Now the spot light was focused at the center where the White Clown stands. He pulled something in his hand and pulled stick. "Watch and witness as I perform a trick" he said as he put his hand to his chest. When he removed his hand a white butterfly appeared it landed on Lenalee's face. "It tickles!" she said and smiled and the butterfly flied away. The clown now waved the stick making the doll flies making Lenalee smile then he put the doll next to him. _

"_If you want to see me in your world I want you to remember this face"_

_The cape of the White Clown covered the entire doll and revealed a little boy. But Lenalee missed the boy's face and it was covered again by the clown's cape. "That's unfair! Let me see it again" The clown disagreed and laughed. Then large smoke covered the area. Then the clown disappeared again. "White Clown?" Lenalee said. Then something is pulling her skirt and when she looks she sees the doll again and giving her a white rose with a red ribbon. When she touched it, she heard something whispering on her ear._

"_Thank you…"_

"_Your wish for me makes me smile and please. Thank you Lenalee, for giving it to me." _

"_Now, please don't forget your promise, and so I will not vanish to thee."_

"_Thank you, Lenalee"

* * *

_

Lenalee opened her eyes and her tiny hands rubbed her eyes. When see looked at the clock it was already six in the morning. Komui opens the door and peek in Lenalee's room and he noticed that her little sister is awake. "Lenalee it's time to get up" then he noticed a vase with a white rose and a red ribbon on it. "Brother!" Lenalee hugged her brother. "The White Clown visited in my dream"

* * *

Somewhere out there…

"Finally the clown has appeared…"

* * *

Heren: Finally! Thanks for the reviews~ and yes I stink at my grammar…

Eren: The story is really good…

Heren: Thanks Eren-kun

Eren: Now may I have an announcement?

Heren: Sure, why not?

Eren: Tomorrow I will make a next chapter of "From the darkness" In the next chapter….

Heren: *puts hands on Eren's mouth* don't spoil it yet! Well I guess that is all!~ So guys what do you think?


	3. Meet Allen Walker

"Did the White Clown leave this for you, Lenalee?" Komui said as he pat her sister's head. "Yes! The White Clown is so nice! I want to see him again!" Lenalee said as she looked at her brother. _"White Clown, White Clown, White Clown let me see you again, I want you to play and laugh with me, Oh, White Clown, Oh White Clown please hear my plead for I am waiting" _Lenalee thought as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile in Komui's mind…

_If that clown had done anything bad to my dear adorable, lovable, innocent little sister Lenalee I'll erase him from history!_

* * *

Komui looks at her little sister and noticed that she is still thinking about the White Clown then something comes into Komui's mind. "Did the White Clown asked for your wish?" Lenalee looks at her brother and smiled. "Yes! I wish that he was real in this world so that he will never be lonely anymore but it was unfair he didn't show me his face" Lenalee frowns then she looks at her brother. Komui's face became darker then he looks at Lenalee and smiled.

* * *

Somewhere out there…

"Finally, our brother has finally come back to the real world" A man wearing a huge grin on his face, a top black hat, and a black cape said as he announce the good news to his family. "So, Millenie~ where should we look first?" A little girl with spiky blue hair, ash grey skin and golden eyes asked. Then silence was formed. "It seems he hides his existence to us…" The man said as he put his hand on his chin.

* * *

In school…

"…and I was in a huge white tent and saw the White Clown wearing a ring master's costume the doll I said before was on the spotlight and a huge ball crushing him then the doll juggled and gave a bow before the end of the performance then the White Clown appeared in the spotlight pulling a stick the a white butterfly appeared out of no where then it landed on my face and it tickles then when the clown said that he will be on this world and I must remember that face but I didn't saw it because his cape cover it again and it was so unfair!" Lenalee said to her friend… A red head boy with an eye patch on his right eye looks at Lenalee with confuse look and said. "Lenalee, The White Clown doesn't exist… his only a fragment of your imagination…"

"No! He's real, Lavi! He even gave me a white rose and it was on my room!" Lenalee shouts. Then the teacher comes in and the students in the room take their sit. "Everyone I have good news! We have a new student in class~" The eyes of the student looks at the door. They saw a boy with brown hair, and silver eyes. "Everyone this is Allen Walker" The students observed the boy and notice one thing. He wears gloves. "Hi, nice to meet you all" Allen said and bowed. "Hey, why are you wearing gloves?" one of the students asked. "Well, you see… uhmm.." Allen scratches the back of his head. "I was caught on a fire incident then it burned my left hand" the Allen explained. Then silence. "Okay, introductions are over, where do you want to sit, Allen?" the teacher asked. Allen looks around and spotted a free sit besides Lenalee. "There!" Allen pointed out. "Okay, now please take a sit" Allen went to his sit. "Hi there" Lavi whispers on his ears and smiled. "My name is Lavi Bookman Jr. and that is Lenalee" he pointed out. "Nice to meet you, Lavi" Allen said.

A few minutes then the school bell rang…

Allen is packing his stuff then a group of bullies cornered him. "Well, well, well, we have a new playmate what should we do first?" Allen is staring at them and smiled. "I wouldn't do that if I we're you~" he whispered. "Leave him alone" Allen looks at Lenalee and Lavi. The bullies looked at them and look back at Allen. "You're lucky this time, twerp" one of the bullies said then turned away. "Allen, are you alright?" Lenalee asked. "Yes, I'm fine" Allen answered and smiled. "It seems I was on there nerves is there something I have done t them?" Lenalee shook her head. "No, you didn't do anything…"

"BAKA-USAGI!"

Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee look at the door and saw a boy with short raven hair and blue eyes. "Where the hell did you put my bag this time, baka-usagi?"

"Yu! I didn't do anything I swear!"

"Call me that again and you will never see daylight ever again!"

"Kanda, calm down Lavi didn't do anything he was with me all the time"

Kanda starts to calm down and looks at Allen. "Who's the moyashi?"

"Moyashi?" Allen asked.

"It means you're a beansprout Allen" Lavi said and smiled. Then a man was on the door. "Is this Kanda Yu's classroom?" They looked at the man, he has huge glasses and his hair was wavy. "I'm Kanda Yu" Kanda said. "Here, you left your bag at the cafeteria" Kanda looked embarrass and he looks at Lavi who is now laughing. Then the man looked at Kanda. "You better take care of your things next time" the man said and looks at them and he notices the brown haired kid staring at him with anger from his eyes.

"What is this feeling it seems so familiar…" he thought.

"Tyki! We have to go!~" a little girl skip and hugged the man tight. The girl looks at Allen, Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee. "They're so cute! Say, Tyki don't tell me you're making friends to a bunch of 3rd graders. Then she notices Allen. "That one is even cuter! Can I keep him? Please?"

"_Keep him?_" Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda thought…

The girl suddenly appeared in front of Allen and hugged him. "You're so cute!" Allen, who is now struggling to gasp some air, fell unconscious. "Road, let the boy go…" Tyki said. "But, Tyyyyykkkkkiiiii!~" Tyki stared at Road. "Fine, you're such a kill joy" she let go of Allen and gave him a kiss on the forehead and lay Allen on the ground. "Well, we have to go now" Tyki looks at Kanda. "Remember what I said" and Kanda nodded and they walked away.

"Allen you okay?" Lavi asked but there was no reply. "The moyashi is dead" Kanda said.

"We should carry him in the infirmary" Lenalee said. Lavi and Kanda are now carrying Allen.

A few hours in the infirmary…

Allen slowly opened his eyes and saw Lenalee… "What happen? Where am I?" Allen asked. "You're in the infirmary it seems Road hugged you to much you can't even breath" Lenalee smiled, leaving Allen shiver at the memory.

"Nee, Allen"

"hmm?"

"Do you believe at the White Clown?" she asked.

"White Clown… I believe it's a story…. Written by Neah and Mana Walker?"

"Yes, that story! Do you believe that story?"

"Hmmm… Yes… I believe that story…" Allen said

"But you know… I felt so sorry about White Clown… He was all alone… No child will ever remember the laughter he gave…" Allen said as he looks at Lenalee"

"He's not sad anymore!" Lenalee said and smiled at Allen. "I will be the child that will never ever forget the laughter and smiles he will give, that is a promise I gave to White Clown…"

* * *

Tyki and Road were walking down the hallway of the school… "What's wrong Tyki?"

"Road…"

"When I look at the kid from earlier I felt something… odd… It seems that… I know those eyes somewhere…"

* * *

Heren: AAAAAANNND DONE! YAHOO! Thanks for the reviews!~ Eren-kun is sick for the past few weeks that's why he didn't post "In the Darkness" So what do you think? I know stink at my grammar…

Please R&R~


	4. Game Start

Night

It was nine in the evening and Lenalee is looking at the white rose that the white clown left for her. She closed her eyes and recited the poem once more.

"White Clown, White Clown, White Clown let me see you, I want you to play and laugh with me, Oh, White Clown, Oh White Clown Please hear my plead for I'm waiting.**"**

And she went to sleep...

In Lenalee's Dream

The White clown was floating in the air, juggling white balls with black strips and greeted Lenalee.

"Good Evening, Lenalee... What can I do for thee?" he smiled.

Lenalee was looking at the White Clown and she is very mad. "You lied! You were not in my world today!" she pouted and cried. The White Clown softly landed on the ground and slowly walked towards Lenalee. He pulled something on his glove and it was a handkerchief. He kneeled in front of Lenalee and wiped her tears. "My, My... I didn't lie to you my dear Lenalee. I'm there watching you" the clown smiled and giggled. Lenalee is looking at the Clown's face and judging from his face he is not lying. "Then, where were you? I didn't saw anyone who has white hair and a strange tattoo on his face" Lenalee said as she pouted. The Clown laughed and stood up. "My dear Lenalee, If I will show myself like this, they will treat me like I'm an old man... you don't want that, right?"

Lenalee shook her head

"Alrighty then! Shall we start our game now?" The clown asked.

She nodded.

"The game today is Hide and Seek and we have 2 invited guests!" The clown said and twirled around a field of white roses.

"Invited guests?" Lenalee asked. The Clown snapped his fingers and two shadows appeared behind the clown. It was Kanda and Lavi.

"Lavi? Kanda? What are you two doing here?" Lenalee shouted because of a sudden surprise.

Lavi was confused. "Lenalee, what are you doing in my dream?" he asked and his head turned to Kanda. "And you too, Yu what are you doing in m-" Kanda punched Lavi in the face. "Don't you ever use that name at me, Baka Usagi, or else" Lavi was flat on the ground.

"Ouch..."

Lenalee went to Lavi's side and helped him out to stand. "Please, no fighting... You two are inside my dream... The White clown done something magical... that you two are here now..." Lenalee said as she smiled. Lavi looked at Lenalee and gave her a confusing look. "Lenalee, how many times will I tell you, the white clown doesn't exist he's only a fragment of your imagination..."

"Then explain him!" Lenalee pointed the White Clown. Lavi and Kanda looked at where Lenalee was pointing and saw a man wearing a white cloth and a silver mask. "Good Evening, Lavi, Kanda... I'm the White Clown, at your service~" he bowed. Lavi was paralyzed and Kanda was just staring. Kanda looked at Lenalee and asked "Who is the Moyashi?"

And it was quiet...

The White Clown sulked in the corner.

* * *

In some places

"Tyki! I'm bored! I want to play! Play with me! Please?" Road wined as she played at her doll. Tyki was sleeping on the coach with a book on his face entitled White Clown by Neah and Mana Walker. Road rocked the coach back and forth but failed to wake Tyki up. She looked at the book and took it. "Well... I guess I should read this then..." She said as she seat on the coach near the fire place and read the story

_Prologue_

_Once upon a time, there was a boy not older than 8 yrs worked at a travelling circus as a food delivery boy. He's life was awful but still he worked hard just to earned enough money for food and water. He wondered why he was an abomination, why his parents left him to rot in the streets; he wondered why he was hated of all beings. Is it because of his deformed left hand? Is it because he's different from the others? He doesn't have an answer. One day, in the month of December in the afternoon, he met a dog who has licked his deformed hand and he didn't mind. He played with the dog for hours and he never felt so alive. But, in the next day, the dog was badly bruised and died. The boy sat near the dog's grave and remembered what just happened. Suddenly, A Clown appeared and walked towards the grave and put a colourful ball on top of it. The boy was looking at the clown and asked, "Was he your dog?" The clown answered yes and questioned back "Are you new here?" and the boy nodded "I do odd jobs here" The Clown looked at the boy closely and noticed a lot of bruises "Did Cosimo beat you up?" he asked and the boy shouted shut up and the clown asked again "Do you have friends?" and the boy yet again shouted shut up. The boy put his hand on the ground and said "I don't need them" and a curious question came up on his mind. "Was he your dog? Why aren't you sad for him" and when he looked at the clown he was hanging and said "So sad that I could die" and the boy shouted stop it. The boy looked at the grave and cried. Then as time goes by, The Clown asked the boy, "Would you like to accompany me? I will leave tomorrow on Christmas Eve" The boy was a bit shocked. Me? He wants me to accompany him? He questioned himself. He never felt so warm and happy inside. Someone really cared for him. And so, The Clown and the boy travelled together and the clown gave the boy his name._

_"Boy, from now on you will be named Allen" The clown said and the boy smiled._

_As they performed, Allen always wear a white clown suit, jester hat, shoes, gloves and dye his hair white. Earning the title_

_"White Clown"

* * *

_

Road looked at the pictures of the book smiled and said, "Oh, White Clown... Why did you leave us?" She closed the book.

"Interesting story isn't it Road?"

Road looked at the sleeping Tyki who is not sleeping anymore.

"I missed him, Tyki..." Road said

"All of the family missed him Road..." Tyki said as he patted Road's head.

* * *

Back to Lenalee's Dream

"On the count of 10 all of you are to hide, okay?" The White clown said and Lenalee and Lavi nodded. "Come on Yuu, Come and join us!" Lavi shouted as Kanda is sitting on the side meditating.

The White clown turned his back and counted in a slow phase.

"1"

"2"

"3"

"4"

"5"

"6"

"7"

"8"

"9"

"10"

The clown shouted, "Ready or not! Here I come!"

Heren: Ohh my... It's been months already... I almost gave up on writing stories like this...

Eren: Me too...

Heren: I'm sorry everyone...

Eren: I'm sorry too...

Heren: R&R Plz..


End file.
